Motorcycle trailers, and particularly those designed to carry a single motorcycle, are small and very low to the ground and are thus difficult to see by motorists when motorcycles are not supported therefrom. Accordingly, a trailered empty motorcycle trailer presents a road hazard which is not readily recognizable. In addition, when an empty motorcycle is being trailed behind a vehicle, the motorcycle cannot be seen by the driver of the vehicle and it is therefore very difficult to back up a vehicle having an empty motorcycle trailer coupled to the rear end thereof. Still further, vehicle parking, when a trailer is coupled thereto, is difficult and an empty motorcycle trailer hitched to a vehicle which is parked in a lot frequently can be damaged by other vehicles inasmuch as an empty motorcycle trailer is not readily viewable. Also, most drivers would rather drive a vehicle without a trailer coupled thereto, for obvious reasons.
Accordingly, a need exists for a motorcycle trailer which may be knockd down or collapsed when not in use and carried within the trunk compartment of a vehicle.
Various types of small lightweight trailers including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,860,518, 2,789,832, 3,703,240, 4,118,047 and 4,155,678 heretofore have been provided. However, most of these previously known forms of trailers are not specifically designed to transport motorcycles and are not readily collapsible for storage within the tank compartment of a vehicle.